Beyond the spirit world PREVIEW
by XAXRX
Summary: Zuko and katara enter another world. But things go insane when Mai shows up. Zutara fic.
1. Chapter 1

3

Katara's nails dug into her palms as she balled her pale hands into fists. The water floating gracefully about the river collapsed. A hiss escaped her throat.

Zuko walked behind her.

"You need more balance" He said.

Katara turned around.

"Stay away!" She shouted, "Or else you AND the army with you will be thrown in the river!" She took a fighting stance. Her eyes were filled with hate. She didn't know but they were always filled with another emotion.

"I don't want to fight." Zuko informed her. "Would you run if I said I just wanted to talk?" he asked walking towards her. She backed up as if he was going to attack her.

"Why would I?" She asked sourly "You cannot hurt me."

Zuko sighed as he finally managed to get up to her, face-to-face. For a second time. Her wondrous blue eyes hypnotized him. She was glowing in the stoplight of the moon.

He finally broke free of the water gypsy's gaze. He grabbed her wrists. For a moment, she flinched and he thought she would run. He lowered her arms to her sides, then let go. Hey both sat on the rough ground.

"Here," Zuko said, handing Katara a smooth stone. "Hold it up to one eye, then bend rain with you other hand, while looking at the moon."

They both looked up at the glowing crater in the sky.

Dose he know how ridiculous he sounds? Katara thought

"Is this a diversion joke?" She questioned. Zuko shook his head. Katara's gaze got caught in his beautiful golden eyes. She felt like she could trust him. There had been something between them this whole time.

She sighed as she lifted the stone to her right eye, and looked at the moon. The jewel was the color of her eyes with a hint of gold, like Zuko's.

She lifted her other hand, and made the sparkling water from the lake turned into rain above them.

Her gaze never left the moon.

Just then Zuko let out a flame, evaporating the water crystals.

But, through the stone, the moon transformed into a flaming orb… the sun.

As it turned back into the moon, Katara lowered the gem from her face.

"beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked. Katara gripped the stone in her hands.

"I love it." She said

"It took me so long to make." Zuko gently grabbed the stone from her, then grabbed something from his pocket. He fiddled with it.

"Did the moon really turn into the sun?" She asked him

He looked up from his hands then back again.

"No," He replied "It just appears that way. And it only work with water and fire."

Katara watch Zuko.

"You said you made it?" Katara said." Why?"

At this time Zuko held up the stone, now attached to a long peace of black silk.

"For this." He replied.

Katara felt all the blood leave her face.

Zuko let it slip between his fingers, and land in her hand.

Everything finally fell into place. Every fight, every word.

"Just like a love story."Katara murmured

The blood rushed back into her face as fast as it left. Zuko saw her turn scarlet.

"Yes." He nodded and agreed.

Katara struggled to link the silk straps together behind her neck.

Zuko let out a chuckle and tied it for her.

"Why have you been acting like you hated." She whispered

"I was trying to give hints." He told her "If I haven't had fought you, my father would suspect something and capture you.

She felt the smooth stone around her neck.

"Have you found out why we aren't aging?" She asked she had noticed this over the past 8 years. Only her and zuko remain the same age. 16.

"No" He said

"Aang has become a monster," She finally admitted "Power hungry 18 year old."

"Forget about him Katara it would be better." Zuko told her.

Before Zuko knew it, Katara had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Katara felt safe for the first time in 7 years.

She felt a rush of wind as Zuko jerked right, She heard a violet splash. She looked in the direction of the blow.

Aang.

"Why have you become this way." She asked

"For you, to make you safe." He replied angrily

"Your not a savoir," She said, "You're a monster!"

She dived into the icy water. As she went down further she got warmer. It had to be zuko trying to swim back up. The water allowed no one to see her tears. She was still in shock of what 10 minutes could do to someone's life.

Someone you've hated for 7 years, suddenly the person you've been looking for. She waved her arm around and grabbed a burning surface.

Zuko.

She fought the current and pulled him ashore.

Now tears poured from her eyes. Even though she was still wet you could clearly tell they were tears.

She tried water bending the water from his lungs.

"Let him die," Aang said, "He deserves this."

"What happened to you!" Katara shouted standing up "8 Years now look at you!"

Aang ignored her.

"What is this?" Aang said, pulling the stone from her neck.

"Opposites may differ, but cannot live without." Aang said sarcastically. He twisted it around in his fingers. Katara faced Zuko and fell to her knees.

Katara felt something hit her. Aang hit her in the head with his staff. She feel over Zuko. He threw the stone at them before walking away.

He felt pleased at was he had done. Katara was right. He was a monster. He smiled.

Katara woke in Zuko's arms.

"Are we dead?" Whispered Katara.

"No." Zuko said stroking her long brown hair. "No one could die so easily."

"I wish we were dead." She continued, "No hiding, no war."

Zuko held on to Katara like a dragon clung to a precious gem.

Then, out of the haze, came a man.

"Who are you?" Zuko said pulling Katara closer.

"That isn't important. We only have so little time."

Katara felt a cold chill. She couldn't see the man, she was crush against Zuko.

"I don't allow many to live once they come, but I see a light and destiny in both of you. I'm offering you a choice. If you would like, you can rule over an alternate world. Spreading peace. But I warn you it won't be easy to adjust. Everything is backwards. People who have already fulfilled there destiny die when it is there time, without this choice. But people who still need to fulfill this destiny leave to this world. So not everyone you know will be there."

"Zuko." Katara said feeling still weak from the hit, "Say 'yes'"

Zuko waited a moment, then looked back at the man.

"So if we return the consequences would be…"

"Death." The man finished his sentence.

"Then we accept your offer."

"Very well."

Suddenly, they were at the western air temple.

"Zuko." Katara sighed the pain finally gone.

She felt herself being lifted.

Zuko placed her on a ledge, with a clear view of the kingdom that was now there's.

4 Years Later

"The sky," Katara hummed. She lay down in the meadow she an Zuko had discovered shortly after arriving.

She felt the crisp fall breeze in her hair.

She heard humming coming from down the hill.

A smile flashed across her face.

She ran down the hill, into Zuko's arms.

"The lilies are bloomed. " He said "You might want to get some before the snow comes." Zuko shuddered

"Come on." Katara


	2. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE!

_**No this IS NOT another chapter. Once this story is done, I'm going to make a INSANE one-shot. This is just a preview. Right now, it's about 70+ pages. I just wanted to let you know. So when I'm done with the actual story, this will be deleted. And it will be renamed...**_


End file.
